RWBY TEAM SAGA fanfic
by insanityISsane
Summary: i personally hate summary's so please read if you wish. gonna attempt to keep regular posting going Rated: M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Team: S.A.G.A

Sandy Brown-dual tonfas, combine to make a sniper rifle

Long brown hair tied in 2 ponytails,5'2"

Akatsuki Dusk-dual katanas, combine into 1 double bladed sword

Spiky mess, 7'7"

Gabby Brown-dual dust powered sais

Short blonde hair, 5'1"

Aqua Scarlatina-Dual revolvers, that alsofunction as kukris

Long brown hair with rabbit ears (faunus), 5'2"

CHAPTER 1

It was a bright sunny day in the city of vale, walking through the city streets Akatsuki and Aqua, a faunus with rabbit ears, entered a store before boarding a ship for Beacon

"Well Aqua what do you need from here?" Akatsuki asked, as he followed behind Aqua. "O I just need to get some tooth paste, and some other stuff." Aqua replied as she walked down the aisle to get her stuff. 'Well at least she's excited for starting her first year at beacon', Akatsuki thought to himself as he followed, behind a very happy Aqua. Walking through the store Aqua made quick work of her little list of things to grab. "Hey Akatsuki I'm gonna go check out if you wanna wait outside." Aqua said as they were waiting in a small line, "Alright I'll see you outside then." Akatsuki replied as he walked on outside. As Aqua waited in line she could hear people talking about how she and a human were walking together and how it wasn't right. As Aqua got to the counter to check out, "Sorry but you can't check out here. We don't like faunus shopping here." The clerk said as he looked over towards Aqua. "But all I need to buy are these couple things." Aqua said as she looked saddened. "I'm sorry but we don't like your kind shopping here. Now if you would please move along your holding up the line." The clerk said as he motioned towards the line of people behind Aqua. At this Aqua ran out of the store with tears starting to fall from her eyes.

'I wonder what keeping Aqua?' Akatsuki thought to himself as he stood outside the shop waiting for her. 'Might be the life e of people...' Akatsuki couldn't finish his thought as Aqua came bursting through the door with tears falling from her eyes. "Hey Aqua wait up." Akatsuki shouted after Aqua as she ran past him down the street then turning into an alleyway. 'I wonder what happened in there." Akatsuki thought to himself as he chased after Aqua. As Akatsuki got to the alleyway he saw Aqua sitting on a crate crying. "Hey Aqua are you OK?" Akatsuki asked as he approached and put a hand on Aqua's shoulder, all he got was soft sobbing sniffle. "Hey, come on now. It's all gonna be alright." Akatsuki said as he put his other hand on her shoulder, "so what happened exactly?" Akatsuki asked Aqua as he stood behind her, "they wouldn't let me buy my stuff cause I'm a." Aqua started but ended up starting to cry again, "Its cause I'm a Faunus that's why." she cried out. "Are you going to let a few idiots ruin your first day at beacon just like that?" Akatsuki asked, "No butts." Aqua replied but was stopped by Akatsuki, "No buts. Now let's go back there and get you your supplies you need." Akatsuki replied as he helped Aqua up.

A few minutes later back in the store Aqua had gotten all her supplies again and as they stood in line Chris took the basket from her and motioned for her to wait outside. Walking up to the counter Akatsuki placed the basket on the counter.

"Sorry sir but we don't sell to..." The clerk started but was cut off as Akatsuki placed a hand on the counter, "yes I hear you can't sell to Faunus but I myself am not, so now are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?" Akatsuki replied as he crossed his arms in front of himself as he stared down the clerk. The clerk started to say something but started to ring up the items, as Akatsuki started to leave, "Don't you ever come back here again!" The clerk shouted at Akatsuki as he walked out the door. Outside Akatsuki walked over to Aqua holding onto a bag with the supplies, "Well shall we go to the ship departing for beacon now?" Akatsuki said as he offered Aqua his hand, "Yeah let's go." Aqua replied as she took Takatsuki's hand as they started towards the departure point. "Well the next few years are gonna be something new." Akatsuki said as Aqua and he walked down the street, "yeah hopefully we'll be teamed up together like we have been." Aqua replied as she blushed at the thought of being teamed up with Akatsuki again. "Well who knows but there's our ship." Akatsuki pointed out as he saw their ship setting at the dock. "Well we better hurry to get on." Aqua said as she started running, while dragging Akatsuki with her.

A few minutes later after having waited in a line to get aboard the ship both Akatsuki and Aqua made their way over towards a window.

"So how are we doing now?" Akatsuki asked Aqua who was busy gazing out the window to the city below, Aqua continued to look out the window as if she hadn't heard him. "Earth to Aqua." You there still." Akatsuki spoke as he poked Aqua on the cheek, causing Aqua to jump in the air, "Eeep." Aqua squeaked as she turned towards Akatsuki with a mad pout face on. "What'd you do that for?" Aqua asked as she looked at Akatsuki. Akatsuki replied as he shrugged his shoulders. "Well I am doing perfectly fine now after you got my stuff for me." Aqua replied with a huff as she poked Akatsuki in the chest. "Ow. Don't be so mean." Akatsuki teased Aqua as he put his hand on his chest where she poked him at. "You're so mean to me." Aqua retorted as she huffed and crossed her arms. "Come on now you know I don't pick on just anyone." Akatsuki replied as he wrapped an arm around Aqua pulling her in, causing Aqua to blush and struggle, and let out a squeak, causing a few people to take a glance. "I guess you don't." aqua said as she just stopped struggling, "and that's why I like you." Aqua whispered the last part. "What was that last part?" Akatsuki asked as he looked down at Aqua, "O it's nothing you big oaf." Aqua replied, as Akatsuki grinned as he turned to look out the window.

While Akatsuki and Aqua looked out the window, the TV on the ship was on the news talking about Roman Torchwick a notorious criminal who had escaped yesterday after robbing yet another dust shop.

"You know if I ever find that guy I'm gonna put the hammer down on him." Akatsuki said as he turned away from the window, and leaned against the wall, while Aqua continued looking out the window for a bit. "Now can't you just let the police handle that? I mean you could get hurt now." Aqua said as she turned to look at Akatsuki, "I could but every time he's gotten away." Akatsuki said as he leaned his head back looking up. "Well promise this then, if you do go out looking for him let me tag along." Aqua said as she grabbed Akatsuki's left arm with both hands looking up at him. "Aqua can you let go of me now?" Akatsuki asked as he tried shaking his arm free of her grip, "No not till you say yes." Aqua replied as she continued to hold on while pulling Akatsuki's arm closer as he tried to get free, while more people started to watch the scene unfold.

Elsewhere on the ship watching this stood 2 other girls watching the scene unfold. "Hey sandy get a look at that guy over there. Wouldn't he be great to team up with" Gabby said as she pointed towards Akatsuki, and Aqua. "What are you talking about Gabby?" Sandy asked as she looked up from a book she had been reading, "That guy." Gabby said as she grabbed her sister's head and turned it in the direction she was pointing. "O its only Akatsuki, and Aqua. They'd be great to team up with." Sandy said as she went back to her book she was reading, what are you talking about now sis? I was only talking about the big guy, not his friend." Gabby asked her sister in confusion. "Well to start sis those 2 are basically inseparable. Best way to put it both graduated top in Signal and they're the best of friends, and though they'd never admit this Aqua is the brains of the 2 where as Akatsuki is the muscle. So if you want Akatsuki you get Aqua as well or vice versa." Sandy finished explaining to her sister Gabby, "But sis she's a Faunus. Why would someone like him be around someone like her?" Gabby asked with a disgusted tone. "I wouldn't be the person to ask now would I Gabby." Sandy replied back with a harsh tone. "O, alright." Gabby said as she sat down on the bench next to her sister.

"Alright alright, Aqua you win. I promise to let you tag along. Now will you let my arm go?" Akatsuki said as he finally got tired of trying to shake Aqua off who had a firm grip of his arm, "Let me think." Aqua said as she still clung to his arm, while humming. "Nope. Guess you're stuck with me like this now. Ha-ha." Aqua answered Akatsuki as she laughed, which caused Akatsuki to sigh, as the news turned off and was replaced by a hologram of a teacher at Beacon. "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The hologram spoke as it shut off, then resumed the news. "Hey Akatsuki look I think I can see Signal from here." Aqua said in enthusiasm, as she pulled on Akatsuki's arm, "alright alright OK.". Let's take a look then." Akatsuki said as he leaned over to look over Aqua's shoulder, "Well Signal was nice for the years we were there. But now Beacons our new..." Akatsuki was interrupted, "Home. I actually miss home now." Aqua finished Akatsuki's sentence for him as she frowned while looking out the window, as the transport they were on landed at beacon. As everyone started to file out of the transport, Aqua still remained looking out the window, as less people were still on board. "Miss you're gonna have to get of the transport now." One of the pilots said, as he came to check that everyone had gotten off, Aqua still stood there not answering. The pilot started to walk closer before Akatsuki walked up, "I'll get her don't worry sir." Akatsuki apologized to the pilot as he grabbed Aqua's duffel bag and his own as well, then walked over to Aqua who still looked out the window frowning. "Hey Aqua time to get going." Akatsuki said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "O. Sorry I must have spaced out." Aqua apologized as she stumbled a bit, before she leaned on Akatsuki. "You must be tired now." Akatsuki said as he placed an arm around her, "Well the days almost over now, all we got left is the orientation speech from Professor Ozpin, then after that we're free for the day until tomorrow." Akatsuki spoke as he and Aqua walked out of the ship. "Yeah. I just want to lie down." Aqua replied as she leaned on Akatsuki as they walked out of the ship.`


	2. First Day at Beacon

Chapter 2 RWBY team S.A.G.A

Finally having arrived at Beacon Academy by transport, all the first year students were filing off the ship. As everyone got off the ship many were looking for friends, exploring the campus a bit, and making their way to the outdoor auditorium.

"Well Aqua we finally made it." Akatsuki said as he looked around observing his surroundings, "how about we get you a seat on a bench for a bit so you can rest?" Akatsuki asked Aqua who was leaning on him, from being tired. "Thanks." Aqua replied as both her and Akatsuki made their way to a bench where she sat down. "Think you'll be OK here for a bit, I'm gonna run talk to a few people I know." Akatsuki asked Aqua as he kneeled down in front of her. "Yeah, I'll be OK just don't run off after Torchwick without me." Aqua replied as she chuckled. As Akatsuki ran off to talk to some people, Aqua sat there on the bench listening to the wind blow, and birds chirp, as she played with a bit of her hair as a few minutes passed. "Hey Cardin look at we got here. It's one of them Faunus." Sky called out as both he and Cardin walked over towards Aqua as she sat there on the bench. "Yeah it is one of them stupid animals isn't it?" Cardin replied in a spiteful tone, "makes you wonder how this one ever got into a school like Beacon in the first place. Hey are you listening." Cardin said as he gave Aqua a shove as she fell over onto the bench. Aqua let out a small yelp as she fell onto the bench. "Looks like you got her attention now Cardin." Sky remarked as he laughed. "Yeah. But you'd think with those big ears she'd have heard us earlier." Cardin replied as they both laughed. "Leave me alone and get away." Aqua yelled as she sat back up on the bench as Cardin grabbed her ears and started pulling on them making Aqua cry in pain.

Elsewhere at the same time Akatsuki was on his way back to where he had left Aqua after he had run off to talk to some people.

"Hey you there. The big guy." A voice came from behind as Akatsuki was walking causing him to turn around. "Gabby I told you on the ship his name was Akatsuki or did you forget that already." Sandy said as her sister Gabby and herself walked up to Akatsuki. "So what if I did." Gabby replied back in defense of herself. "I'm sorry but do I know you two?" Akatsuki asked Sandy and Gabby as he looks confused at them knowing his name. "No. My name is Sandy, and the hyper one here would be Gabby." Sandy said she extended her hand out, "HI!" Gabby said louder as she waved her hand. Akatsuki extended his hand as well and shook hands with Sandy, "well it's nice to meet the both of you. But if we can, I'd rather talk and walk I got to go find my friend so we can get to Ozpin's speech." Akatsuki said as he started walking in the direction he left Aqua. "Sure no problem." sandy replied as she and Gabby followed closely behind, "so has anyone asked you to team up with them yet?" Gabby blurted out as the continued Walking as Sandy face palmed at her sisters bluntness. "No. But I kind of already have someone to team up with." Akatsuki replied, while putting his hand behind his head, "Sorry for my sister's rudeness but she's always been straight to the point." Sandy apologized as she look back at her sister with a glare, "What I heard that teams are made of 4 people so I thought I'd ask if he wanted to." Gabby said in defense of herself. "And where did you hear that rumor at Gabby?" Sandy started questioning her sister, "Well actually she isn't wrong about the teams being made up if 4 people. One of my Second year friends here told me the same thing." Akatsuki said as he continued walking. "Well I guess if a second year student here said that then it must be true." Sandy thought to herself aloud as she ran into the back of Akatsuki who had stopped, causing Gabby to run into her sister, "What was that for sis why'd you stop walking?" Gabby asked her sister as she rubbed her nose which hit her sister's head. "Why are you trying to blame me? It's not my fault!" Sandy shouted at her sister as she turned around to look her sister in the eyes, "O yeah. Then how come I ran into you huh?" Gabby started shouting back at her sister. "I don't know maybe you're just a clumsy little ..." Sandy started to shout back at her sister, but was interrupted as her sister spun her around. "What was...? O!?" Sandy was about ask her sister as she saw Akatsuki standing still staring straight ahead. As both Sandy, and Gabby leaned to the side to see why Akatsuki had stopped, after looking they saw Aqua sitting on a bench with someone pulling on her ears. "Um sis is that who I think it is getting picked on?" Gabby asked her sister, "Yeah it is." Sandy replied back, "So what's gonna happen now?" Gabby asked. but before Sandy could answer Akatsuki started walking over towards the 2 guys who were picking on Aqua, and pulling her ears.

"I told you to stop pulling on my ears." Aqua shouted at Cardin, and Sky, "Did the little animal say something?" Cardin asked aloud. "I don't think so I can't hear anything anyways." Sky replied back, as both he and Cardin laughed at Aqua's pain from her ears being pulled. "Leave me alone!" Aqua shouted through tears of pain as she managed to kick Carding in the chest driving him backwards and to the ground, as Sky came over to help him up. "That actually hurt. Now you're gonna regret that you dumb animal." Cardin shouted at Aqua as he drew his arm back ready to punch. As he threw his fist towards Aqua, she closed her eyes waiting for the impact that seemed forever. "Is this any way to be treating a cute girl?" Aqua heard a familiar voice ask; as she opened her eyes she could see Akatsuki was standing between her and Cardin, and Sky. She also noticed that Akatsuki had grabbed Cardin's fist. "A-A-Akatsuki?" Aqua stuttered, "So what do you want me to do with these 2?" Akatsuki asked Aqua as he turned around to look at her teary eyed face from her ears being pulled. "Who the heck do you think you are buddy?" Cardin asked clearly enraged now, while looking up at Akatsuki. "Me? Well I'm the guy you answer to when you mess with her." Akatsuki answered Cardin with a smug grin, as Aqua stood closely behind Akatsuki, "Come on Sky he is t worth our time." Cardin turned and walked away enraged as Sky followed, while Aqua fell back onto the bench. "I hope I get to beat him up good one day." Akatsuki thought aloud as he took a seat next to Aqua, who at this point was completely exhausted from the day, "you still holding up?" Akatsuki asked Aqua who just nodded her head as she leaned over into Akatsuki's right arm. "So Akatsuki who's your friend right there?" Gabby asked as she pointed at a very tired Aqua. "This half asleep girl here would be Aqua. As you could probably already tell she is a Faunus." Akatsuki replied as he patted Aqua's head lightly, "Well would you and Aqua like to..." Sandy started to talk but was interrupted, "It is you Akatsuki. I thought that talk giant getting off the transport was you." A voice came from behind Gabby, and Sandy. "You got to be kidding me is that you Velvet?" Akatsuki asked as girl dressed in a Beacon school uniform ran up. "Yeah it's me. Hey little s..." Velvet started to say hi to her little sister, Aqua, but was hushed by Akatsuki, "Hang on Velvet, Aqua's about half asleep been a rough first day on her." Akatsuki spoke softly as he stood up, holding onto a sleeping Aqua, and carrying both his and Aqua's duffel bags. "Hey Velvet could you point us in the direction of the auditorium where all the first year students need to go?" Akatsuki asked as he turned around to look at Velvet. "Yeah. Its right down that PA there, you can't miss it." Velvet pointed down 1 of the paths, "Hey Akatsuki you better take care of my little sister or I'll kick your butt." Velvet said while laughing a bit at the last part, as she started running off somewhere. "Well we better get moving before we miss the speech." Akatsuki said as he started walking towards the auditorium with Sandy, and Gabby, while carrying a very tired Aqua.

After having walked around the school grounds, following small groups of other first year students, Akatsuki, Aqua, sandy, and Gabby found themselves standing at a huge archway leading to the outdoor auditorium.

"Well looks like we made it." Gabby cheered as she jumped up and down, "Gabby would you stop that you're making a big scene." Sandy said as she grabbed one of Gabby's shoulders to stop her from jumping. All the while Gabby was cheering, Aqua started to move around as her ears twitched a bit. "Akatsuki would you please keep it down I'm trying to rest a bit." Aqua muttered half awake, half sleeping, as Aqua was still being carried by Akatsuki, he moved one hand towards Aqua's side to tickle her awake. "Time to wake up." Akatsuki said to Aqua as he started to tickle her side, at which point Aqua's eyes shot wide open, as she started to laugh uncontrollably, "Akatsuki stop that." Aqua shouted at Akatsuki as she started to lightly hit him until he finally stopped. "Works every time." Akatsuki said while grinning, as he set Aqua on the ground, "Well we better get a spot in the auditorium for Ozpin's speech." Akatsuki spoke as he walked into the auditorium followed by Aqua, Sandy, and Gabby. "Hey Aqua how come you and Akatsuki are so close?" Sandy asked as they followed behind Akatsuki, "please, please tell us." Gabby started to plead for an answer. "Well he's been living with my family since we were little, after his parents died. So we became really close after that." Aqua answered Sandy's question, as she started to blush. "Well that explains a lot now." Sandy and Gabby replied at the same time, "You three coming or not?" Akatsuki asked the 3 girls since they had stopped walking. So Aqua, Sandy, and Gabby hurried along to catch up to Akatsuki and found some room in the very back of the Auditorium. As they found a spot, a man dressed in a green suit, with a cane walked out onto the stage, "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. (_as the students whisper among themselves_) You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Professor Ozpin spoke to all the first year students, as he finished he started walking back down the hallway behind the stage. "All first year students will gather in the ballroom after eating. Then your initiation will begin tomorrow. that is it you are all dismissed." Glynda Goodwitch, one of the other professors came forward to dismissed the students. "Well that's was quite the speech." Sandy spoke as she watched the rest of the students start to leave the auditorium, "Well I'm hungry so I'm going to eat." Gabby said, completely ignoring her sister, and walking off with the rest of the students, "Gabby get back here!" Sandy shouted as she chased after her sister. "Well we better follow." Aqua said as she walked over to grab her duffel bag, but before she could grab it Akatsuki picked it up, "I got this don't worry. By the way your sister says hi." Akatsuki replied as he and Aqua started following the rest of the crowd.

After following the crowd of people Akatsuki, Aqua, Sandy, and Gabby found themselves at the school cafeteria, to eat. After eating everyone started to talk while a few made their way to the ballroom where the first years were staying.

"Well I missed one day of training." Akatsuki spoke aloud as he walked towards the ballroom carrying his and Aqua's bags, "I guess there's no harm in missing one day." Akatsuki thought aloud, as he continued walking to the ballroom which was on the opposite side of the school from where he had left the cafeteria. As Akatsuki continued to walk, the sound of footsteps approaching fast could be heard from behind him. As he was about to turn and see who it was Aqua had leapt onto his back, "If you're upset about missing a day of training then start running." Aqua replied as she giggled while hanging on to Akatsuki as she pointed towards the ballroom, "Its kind of hard when you're ..." Akatsuki started to speak but was interrupted, "This is punishment for leaving me alone earlier, or would you rather I find my sister and let her know?" Aqua said as she laughed, when Akatsuki finally gave in. "Alright alright no need to bring your sister into this." Akatsuki said, "well you better hang on tight then." Akatsuki said as he moved his hand to grab Aqua's legs since she was riding piggyback, "OK" Aqua replied as she held on tight, as the grabbed hold Akatsuki took off on a short run to make up for his training.

Elsewhere looking out a window from there room Velvet looked out, as the rest of her team were busy with other stuff. Watching the sunset Velvet heard a familiar scream of laughter, looking around Velvet saw her sister, Aqua hanging onto Akatsuki as they ran by her window, Velvet could hear Aqua telling Akatsuki to run faster. watching the scene Velvet smiled as she laughed at her sister and Akatsuki having fun. "What you laughing about Velvet?" Coco asked as she looked up from her fashion magazine she was reading, "O nothing." Velvet replied as she continued to look out the window. "Alright then." Coco replied as she went back to reading her magazine.

Elsewhere walking through the halls of the school drinking coffee from a mug professor Ozpin stopped as he heard someone screaming, looking for the source to see if someone was hurt Ozpin got to the closest doors and watched as two students flew by, one faunus girl hanging onto one male student as he ran. As they ran by Ozpin could hear the girl yelling for the boy to run faster, "With how those two students are its hard to imagine humans, and faunus hating each other." Ozpin spoke to himself as he smiled and took a sip of coffee.

After having ran for who knows how long Akatsuki, and Aqua arrived at the ballroom doors. At this point Akatsuki was sweating, while Aqua had a very messy head of hair from the wind blowing.

"Yay. That was fun." Aqua said as she hopped off Akatsuki's back, "Fun for you, I had to do all the work." Akatsuki replied, laughing though. "You didn't get any training today, so I got to have some fun at your expense, and you got a little bit of training in." Aqua said, as she tried fixing her hair, "now look what you did too. You messed up my hair." Aqua groaned as she looked over at Akatsuki with a small pout face, trying to fix her hair. "Hey it's not my fault now. you're the one who fold me to run faster." Akatsuki replied back pointing his finger at Aqua, "no fair" Aqua said as she crossed her arms in front of her still with a pouting face. "Either way I'm gonna got get cleaned up then find a spot in the ballroom to call mine till we get a room." Akatsuki said as he started walking up some steps leading into the ballroom. After a hour of walking and getting cleaned up Akatsuki walked back into the ballroom, dressed in jogging pants and a red T-shirt, finding a spot for him to sack out for the night, "Looks like it's almost the end of the first day." Akatsuki said aloud as he fell backwards onto the sleeping bag, looking up at the ceiling. "Well tomorrow is when all the fun starts." Akatsuki spoke to himself as he continued laying on the sleeping bag, "what are you talking about the fun starts now." Aqua said, wearing shorts, and a blue t-shirt, and before Akatsuki could react, Aqua was already jumping at him with a pillow as her head and pillow both landed on his gut. "There sure are a lot of people here." Aqua said as she got up and sat on the sleeping bag next to Akatsuki. "Think you could be a little less hurtful next time?" Akatsuki asked as he sat up and leaned against the wall, "that was just the last bit of payback for earlier." Aqua answered back, chuckling. "Well this is for making me run all over earlier." Akatsuki said as he hit Aqua with a pillow, and started laughing as Aqua tipped over. "So Akatsuki who do you think you'd want to team up with?" Aqua asked as she stretched out on the sleeping bag after being tipped over, "I was kind of thinking maybe if you wanted to but, knowing you may not want to team up though." Akatsuki replied as he looked over at Aqua grinning, "You know I would want to team up with you. You meanie" Aqua said as she hit Akatsuki with a pillow. "Well it looks like you two found a spot to stay at for the night." Sandy said, walking up to Akatsuki, and Aqua, "Yay pillow fight." Gabby yelled as she ran up behind Sandy and smacked her with a pillow. "Gabby don't hit people with pillows from behind." Sandy turned around as she scolded her sister, "Sorry sis." Gabby said as she looked down at her feet. "So would the both of you like to team up with me, and my dunce of a sister?" Sandy asked Akatsuki as she pointed over at her sister, "Well I'll leave that up to Aqua here, if she's ok with it I am too." Akatsuki said as he poked Aqua in the side, causing her to pop up from the sleeping bag she was in. "I'm ok with it as long as I get to stick with Akatsuki." Aqua replied as she plopped back down onto the pillow, "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get a little bit of sleep before the initiation tomorrow." Aqua told them as she laid back down. "She does have a point, if we're too tired tomorrow we may as well not have gone to the initiation." Akatsuki chuckled as he leaned against the wall, "If you guys don't have a spot to sack out at there's room by us." Akatsuki said as pointed to the area around him and Aqua. "Well if we wouldn't be intruding sure." Sandy said, "Sound good with you …" Sandy was about to ask her sister, "I call this spot." Gabby yelled as she plopped down on the floor a few feet away from Aqua. "Well I guess that's a yes." Sandy said as she took a pot next to her sister. As Akatsuki leaned against the wall he started to hum a little tune for a bit as he noticed Aqua stop stirring around, and finally started to sleep peacefully, "Don't stop humming." Aqua spoke softly from the drowsiness that was setting upon her. "Alright." Akatsuki replied as he continued humming, till Aqua fell asleep. "What was that?" Sandy asked who was still awake, while laying next to her snoring sister. "O it's just a little tune that helps put Aqua to ease if she's in unfamiliar spaces with people she doesn't know." Akatsuki replied as he started to lay down himself and get ready to sleep. "Well I must say it's very soothing and …" Sandy said as she let out a yawn, "Well I guess that my queue to sleep. "Well goodnight." Akatsuki said as he lay down and fell asleep.


	3. Start of Emerald Forest Trials

Chapter 3 rwby team S.A.G.A (3)

As all the first year students were in the ballroom still asleep, waiting for the sun to rise one student was awake and breathing very hard.

"It was just a dream." Aqua told herself, as she sat up to see that Akatsuki had not left her like in her dream, "He would never leave me." Aqua thought aloud. "You're right he wouldn't." Sandy said as she rolled over to look at Aqua, who was sitting there, "Sorry did I wake you?" Aqua asked as she looked over at Sandy. "No." Sandy replied as she pointed at her sister who was tossing and turning, "She hit me and it lay there on the sleeping bag, "just a bad dream, that's all." Aqua replied as she continued to sit, "well if it's any help, if it's about Akatsuki over there. You shouldn't need to worry." Sandy said as she let a yawn out. "Why would you say that?" Aqua asked, looking away sheepishly, "well you said he'd never leave you and you're right. Knowing him he'd risk it all to keep you safe, though he probably doesn't know it." Sandy said, "I doubt he'd do anything really reckless though." Aqua replied, as Sandy started to snooze back to sleep. "Well goodnight." Aqua said as she laughed a bit, then crawled over and grabbed Akatsuki's arm then started to fall back to sleep herself, "don't you dare leave me you big oaf." Aqua said as she drifted off to sleep.

As a few hours pass the sung begins to rise, driving away the moon. Back in the ballroom a few of the students begin to awake from there slumber.

As Akatsuki lay on the sleeping bag he used that night, he looked up at the ceiling, "Well today's the first official day at beacon." Akatsuki thought to himself aloud. As Akatsuki was lying there, Gabby started to twist and turn and smacked Sandy in the face, causing her to wake up, "That's it Gabby." Sandy said, as she grabbed her pillow, "Time to wake up." Sandy yelled as she smacked her sister square in the face, making Gabby wake up. "What was that for?" Gabby questioned her sister as she smacked her sister back with a pillow. "That was for hitting me in the face." Sandy retorted. Both Sandy and Gabby continued hitting each other with pillows for a few minutes, as Akatsuki watched, and laughed. "What's so funny?" Both Sandy, and Gabby asked Akatsuki as they glared at him, "Nothing." Akatsuki said putting a hand in front waving them off. "Well have you looked at your arm today at all?" Sandy asked Akatsuki, as she sat there looking towards his arm. "What are you..." Akatsuki cut himself off as he noticed that Aqua had a firm grasp if it, "well what do we have here." Akatsuki said, as he removed his arm from Aqua's grasp and sat up, and leaned against the wall. "Hey Akatsuki why is Aqua so close with you?" Gabby asked as she rocked back and forth, "I'd like to know too." Sandy replied as well. "Well I've lived with them since I was little since my Mom died, and my dad well let's say if I ever find him its not gonna be a happy reunion." Akatsuki said, as he looked up towards the ceiling, "but Aqua, and me. Well since we were little she always got picked on from being a Faunus so I decided to be the big brother she never had." Akatsuki continued as he looked down at Aqua, "then there's the whole thing with Velvet, an Aqua's parents being killed by the White Fang for having taken me in, so I'm the only thing she has that's family other than her sister Velvet." Akatsuki said as he put his hand on Aqua's head and rubbed it, causing her to grab at his hand and hang onto it like his arm earlier. "Aqua told us that your dad died too though?" Gabby said in a confused manner scratching her head. "Well the man I would call my dad died, what's left now is the monster of a man who killed my mom." Akatsuki said as he clutched his free hand in a fist, but instantly let it go as peace took its place again, "either way all I can do is stick with Aqua, and ..." Akatsuki started but was interrupted, "and give me your arm back to hold onto." Aqua said as grabbed hold of Akatsuki's arm and pulled him back down, causing him to knock his head on the wall. "OK how long have you been awake?" Akatsuki asked Aqua, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Since you took your arm away from me." Aqua said, as she nuzzled her head into his arm. "You could have said something." Akatsuki said as he looked at Aqua, "what and miss those things you said. Never." Aqua replied, looking very content, as Akatsuki sighed in defeat. At this point both Sandy, and Gabby laughed.

As time passed all the first years got their stuff packed up, and dressed for their initiation that morning after breakfast. Akatsuki wore white trousers with shin guards and sandals, and a black T-shirt and red tinted breastplate, with red samurai shoulder guards strapped to his upper arms, and a red sash around his waist. Aqua wore white baggy trousers and shoes, with a white tank top revealing her stomach slightly, with white arm sleeves and blue gloves. Sandy wore simple brown cargo pants with boots, with a red T-shirt with a black jacket over top. Gabby wore a white skirt with red trim and white heels, with a red T-shirt with a white sleeveless jacket with red trim.

"Well today I finally get to cut loose." Akatsuki said as he walked towards the lockers where his stuff was stowed at. "What are you so excited about today?" Aqua, Sandy, and Gabby asked as they followed behind Akatsuki. "They said all first years report to the locker room to get your gear. So that means time for me to cut loose and have some fun." Akatsuki said as he put his hands behind his head, and whistled a tune. "But what does that mean?" Sandy asked as, Gabby scratched her head trying to think, "He gets to have fun with his weapons today. Isn't that right Akatsuki." Aqua said as she skipped up to Akatsuki, as she grabbed hold of his arm, causing Akatsuki to stumble a bit. "That's right. But do you have to grab hold of my arm." Akatsuki asked as he continued walking with Aqua hanging onto his arm. "Yes. Yes I do." Aqua replied sticking her tongue out at Akatsuki. "YAY we get to have fun today." Gabby shouted as jumped up and down, along the hallway, Gabby I think his definition of fun is different from ours." Sandy said as she rubbed her forehead from her sisters care free mood at the moment. "Also Gabby stop jumping up and down your not a little kid anymore." Sandy told her sister, "O fine, you're no fun." Gabby said as she walked with her head down.

After walking through the hallway talking about anything that can to mind Akatsuki, Aqua, Sandy, and Gabby arrived at the locker room. Inside the locker room they saw a girl in red hugging her scythe talking to what seemed to be her sister.

"There they are." Akatsuki said aloud as he reached into his locker to grab a pair of red gauntlets with yellow trim, the last part of his gear, "I was wondering where I left these at." Akatsuki said as he strapped them to his forearms. "What's with all the armor Akatsuki?" Sandy asked as she checked over her weapons, "My way of honoring the Samurai, ancient group of warriors who defended Vale from the Grimm a long time ago." Akatsuki said as he finished strapping the last gauntlet on. "O I heard about those guys they wore scary masks as well, so where's your scary mask at." Gabby asked loudly as she started patting the armor, "Well this is my great granddad's armor so the mask was lost during the war, but I plan on making my own for it. I may make it look like a big scary killer rabbit" Akatsuki said as he got a slap on his back, "rabbits are not scary. They're cute." Aqua said as she grabbed her weapons out of the locker, as both Sandy, and Gabby laughed. "Whoa Aqua those are cool what are they?" Gabby asked, as she starred start eyed at Aqua's weapons. "Just a pair of revolvers that I modified so they can be used as Kukris as well." Aqua replied, beaming with satisfaction at her weapons. What kind of weapon you have Akatsuki? Sandy asked looking I've at Akatsuki. "Nothing spectacular but I got these." Akatsuki replied holding two Katana's by their sheath. "That's all I kind expected something more interesting from you since Aqua has some cool weapons." Sandy said sarcastically as she looked back to her gear, "Just wait till later today you'll think differently about these bad boys." Akatsuki says as he cleans both Katana's in a quick timely manner. "Well I got these right here." Sandy said pulling out a pair of tonfa's, "And they're also a sniper." Sandy finished with a happy smile. "Well you guys ready?" Gabby said as she started rushing for the doors leading to the meeting area for their orientation.

As all the first year Students gathered at the cliff edge, professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch were already waiting for them. Professor Ozpin was holding his coffee mug as usual, while holding his cane as usual.

"Today your skills will be tested and evaluated as you make your way into the Emerald forest." Professor Ozpin speaks, as he looks at the students all lined up. "Also to ease your confusion about the rumor going about, you being assigned teammates, you will be assigned teammates today." Glynda spoke as she looked down at a hologram tablet, "With that being said the first person you make eye contact with after you land, you will be teamed up with for the rest of your stay here at Beacon." Professor Ozpin says as he takes a sip of coffee, "So It is in your best interest that the person you team up with be someone you can work well with and be comfortable around for the rest of your time here as well." Professor Ozpin finishes as he looks at the student, as Aqua gulps at the thought of not being able to be with Akatsuki for the rest of the time here at Beacon. "So after you meet up with someone you will make your way through to the northern end of the forest, and you will meet Grimm along the way so I suggest you do not hesitate to destroy everything in your way or you will die" Ozpin says, as he pauses to put emphasis on the you will die part. "after you have made it to the northern end of the forest you will find a temple with relics, you will take one piece and return to the top of the cliff, and you will be graded and evaluated appropriately, and our instructors will not help you during this either." Professor Ozpin finished as he looked at the students. "Are there any questions?" Ozpin asks the students, "Good now take your positions." Ozpin says as he walks off to the side, as all the students are launched off the cliff one by one.


	4. The Emerald Forest

Chapter 4 rwby team S.A.G.A (4)

After being launched from the platforms they were on from the cliff, all the students started to make ready for their landing. A few of the students made a good landing while a couple of them made crash landings.

Flying through the air after being launched Akatsuki scanned the sky looking for where Aqua was, "Where are you Aqua." Akatsuki asked himself, as he started to descend towards the emerald forest below. "Catch me!" A voice came from behind Akatsuki as he turned to look, Aqua slammed right into him, "I found you." Aqua said as she poked Akatsuki on the nose as they both fell towards the ground. "You do know Ozpin said to use our own landing strategy right?" Akatsuki asked Aqua, as Aqua held onto him, "Yep. This is mine, plus you'll be the first person I see when I land, so that'll make us partners." Aqua replied, as she hung onto Akatsuki's neck, as he sighed in defeat at her reasoning. "Well I guess that means it's all up to me whether or not we crash land or land softly." Akatsuki said as he prepared for what was to be a very interesting landing. As Akatsuki and Aqua descended towards the forest he lined himself up with a tree trunk that had fallen and angled up to where it had snapped off at. "Hang on tight we're coming in for a landing." Akatsuki said as he touched down on the log, and running down it, before he tripped and both he and Aqua went tumbling, across the ground as Akatsuki slammed back first into a tree trunk, followed by Aqua who slammed into him. "I'll give you a 'B' for the landing."Aqua said as she jumped up and dusted herself off. "Hey it could have been worse you know." Akatsuki pointed to the side of the tree, as Aqua looked and saw a small pond behind the tree the hit. "Well nothings broke just a scratch or two, how about you?" Akatsuki asked standing up and looking over at Aqua. "Just a scratch here and there." Aqua replied as she spun around, "Well the first person I see is you so were partners now." Aqua said as she jumped at Akatsuki and hugged him. "Well we better get a move on then Aqua, if we wanna complete our mission. Akatsuki said as he and Aqua walked off in the direction of the temple.

"Well looks like Akatsuki and Aqua are teamed up." Sandy said as she watched the pair descend towards the forest as herself started to descend as well. "Here I go." Sandy said aloud as she, combined her tonfa's together into her sniper and fired a few rounds off to slow her descent, as she approached the trees she jumped from tree to tree till she touched the ground. "Perfect landing." sandy said as she touched ground, "Now where to?" Sandy asked herself, as the sound of an Ursa came near; as it drew closer Sandy readied her weapons ready to attack. As the sound grew closer Sandy grew more anxious when, "Ha-ha you should have seen your face." Gabby said walking out of the bushes laughing at her sister. "Gabby I'm so going to kill you!" Sandy yelled at her sister as she started to throw a pebble at her and missed as it went into the underbrush, "Gabby if you ever do that again so help me I'm gonna pound you into the ground." Sandy shouted, as she glared at her sister who was still laughing hysterically. "Hey Gabby not to ruin your fun but." Sandy said pointing behind Gabby, turning around Gabby saw a real Ursa standing behind her. "Run!" Gabby yelled as she flew past her sister who followed after her.

Back on the cliff Ozpin, and Glynda stood looking at holographic tablet showing video of the students in the forest.

"Well it looks like our first group is Akatsuki, and Aqua. Glynda said looking at her tablet, "I kind of hopped those two would end up together." Ozpin spoke, as he took a sip of coffee from his mug. "I don't know sir I just don't think it's a good match." Glynda said shaking her head, "I mean Akatsuki is one of the best students in regards to both mental, and physical but more to the physical, while Aqua is ..." Glynda said as Ozpin stopped her, "Aqua is the other half." Ozpin spoke, as he took a sip of coffee before he continued, "Those two are like the Yin and Yang, without the other they are incomplete, so yes Aqua may be more fit for studies and book smarts but, Akatsuki balances that out. So let's just watch and see what happens in the future to come." Ozpin finished as he looked down at the forest below.

"Well Aqua do you know which way you're going?" Akatsuki asked Aqua as they walked through the forest, "Of course I do were headed to the temple to grab a relic, so." Aqua said as she stuck her tongue out at Akatsuki at the end. "Well as long as you know where we're going that good enough for me." Akatsuki said, as he put his hands behind his back, and continued following Aqua. As they continued walking through the forest encountering no Grimm. "Hey Akatsuki you must be ..." Aqua said looking back at Akatsuki as she stepped through a bush and fell off the edge of a 50 foot cliff as she grabbed the edge. "Hey Aqua where'd you go?" Akatsuki asked aloud looking for Aqua, "Help me Akatsuki!" Aqua yelled for Akatsuki as he ran over to where she was hanging on to the root of a tree that jutted out of the Cliff. "Well I guess the good news is we can see the temple from here." Akatsuki said; as he reached down to grab hold of Aqua's arm, as the bushes behind him rustled. As Aqua finally got to eye level with the ground she saw six Beowulf's. "Um Akatsuki this may be a bad time but there's Grimm behind you." Aqua said as Akatsuki paused for a moment on pulling her up. "You ready for a little fun?" Akatsuki asked Aqua, as he gave her a grin, "Ready whenever you are." Aqua replied with a smile. With that Akatsuki flung Aqua into the air back over the cliff, as she did a flip and drew out her dual kukri-revolvers as she shot the two Beowulf's closest to Akatsuki giving him time to spin around and draw one of his Katana's and block one of the Beowulf's claws, then drawing his second Katana and slicing the beast through the chest. "That's three down, three more to go." Aqua said, as she landed behind the other three Beowulf's, "Looks like it." Akatsuki replied standing up, while walking over towards the last three Beowulf's. As Akatsuki approached the last three Beowulf's they charged Akatsuki, as they charged two of the Beowulf's attacked from the right and left side as the first swung its claws to hit Akatsuki he swiftly dodged it, as the second swung to attack, Akatsuki swung his sword to deflect the blow into the third one charging head on as Akatsuki stabbed the third one in the back. With his back to the last two, Aqua quickly made work of the remaining two unloading three rounds a piece into each one. "Well I can see what the professor meant by don't hesitate." Akatsuki chuckled, as he sheathed both Katana's, as he walked by the edge of the cliff. "Well the good news is I can see the temple from here." Akatsuki said as he looked out in the distance and saw a small clearing with a temple in the middle of it, "Yay we can get this over with finally then I can get all this dirt off me." Aqua replied as she ran up next to Akatsuki. "Well we might as well hurry up then. The sooner we get the relic, the sooner we are done." Akatsuki said as he looked over at Aqua and smiled. "That's right ..." Aqua was interrupted, as Akatsuki grabbed her and jumped off the cliff as a Nevermore strafed the spot where they had just been standing. "Akatsuki I hope you have a plan." Aqua shouted as they fell towards the ground, "Not really didn't think that far ahead. Only thinking about not getting hit by those feathers." Akatsuki replied looking down at the ground approaching rapidly. "Well I know what I'm doing." Aqua said as she jumped at the cliff with her Kukris out and driving them into the cliff face, "at least she's found a way, now ..." Akatsuki spoke but suddenly heard a voice speak to him, "boy have you forgotten about me already?" An evil voice questioned. "Not you again." Akatsuki said as he prepared to land.


	5. Past of Darkness

Rwby team S.A.G.A (5)

Chapter 5

"You know what I can give you; remember that time in your home village." A voice spoke. In a small desolate village caught ablaze after a battle with many Grimm kneeled a boy breathing heavily, covered in blood, with many bodies of Grimm lying around, as well as the now dead townsfolk. "Or that other time." The voice spoke again. A boy wearing armor stood beside a girl who was weeping for the deaths of her parents as the two killers came to finish the job. As the killers approached, the boy attacked showing no mercy or emotion as he attacked one of the killers and sliced his arm off as it fell to the floor, with blood pouring out from where his arm had been, as the boy sliced him across the chest killing him. As the last killer attempted to flee in terror the boy threw the sword impaling the killer's torso and nailing him to the door frame. As the boy walked over to the last killer who was stuck the killer began begging for his own life, as the boy drew near and raised the sword above his head and decapitated the last man. "Is everything ok now?" The girl asked the boy, "Everything is better than ok. Now imp going to kill you." The boy said as he turned around with his eyes glowing red, and started swinging at the girl leaving a cut on her arm as she cried out from the pain. After hearing the girl cry out in pain the boy fell to the ground his eyes no longer glowing red, as the girl was bleeding from a cut on her arm and crying over her parents bodies. "I will never use that again." The boy spoke as he kneeled next to the girl. "You better not." The girl cried out.

After snapping back to reality Akatsuki prepared to land, "I don't need your help." Akatsuki replied as he slammed into the ground causing a small crater to form from where he had landed. "You will someday need my help." The voice spoke again, "Like hell." Akatsuki said as he stood up looking up towards the cliff, where Aqua was watching him. "You gonna catch me or do I have to climb down from here?" Aqua shouted down to Akatsuki, "I thought you were just gonna hang around up there. But I guess I can catch you." Akatsuki teased, Aqua as she jumped from where she was at. "We'll make it through this without your power." Akatsuki whispered to himself, as Aqua fell into his arms. "Well shall we get underway again?" Aqua asked as she pointed in the direction of the temple.

Elsewhere in the emerald forest Sandy and Gabby had finally stopped running.

"I think we lost it." Gabby said between deep breaths, "I think ..." Sandy spoke but was interrupted as the Ursa that had been chasing them can through the bushes. "Gabby I think we might as well finish this thing." Sandy said as she pulled out her rifle, "Yay we get to kill it now." Gabby said as she ran at the Ursa, with her dust powered sai's out. As Gabby neared the Ursa it took a swing at her but before it could hit her, Sandy had fired a round from her rifle into the Ursas' shoulder causing it to stagger backwards. As the Ursa staggered backwards Gabby sliced at its legs causing it to fall over backwards as Sandy put a bullet straight through its head. "Well that puts an end to that thing chasing us." Sandy said as she took apart her gun into the tonfa's and slid them into their side holsters, "now we can head for the temple." Gabby said loudly as she started walking, in the direction the temple was. "Gabby wait up. Don't leave me." Sandy shouted at her sister as she hurried to catch up. Well after walking for a couple hours Sandy and Gabby arrived at the temple ruins to find that a few of the pieces were already gone. "Chess pieces." Sandy said as she walked up to the stands that still had pieces on them. "Awe I was hoping for something big and shiny or some kind of gem." Gabby pouted as she looked at the chess pieces, "I say we take the little white piece with the pointy hat" Gabby said as she grabbed the white bishop piece. "Pick whatever piece you want to Gabby, it doesn't matter as long as we get back to the cliff in one piece along with that chess piece." Sandy said as she looked back towards the cliff from where they had been launched from, "I wonder if Akatsuki and Aqua have already been by here?" Sandy said aloud, as she looked around there surroundings. "Hey sis whatcha looking at?" Gabby asked her sister as she poked her on the shoulder. "O nothing Gabby just looking at the cliff and thinking of how to get back to it in one piece." Sandy replied as she chuckled a bit.

"Well Akatsuki I think we may not make it to the temple ruins anytime soon." Aqua said as she jumped back after blocking an attack from a Beowulf. "We'll make it, we'll just be late." Akatsuki replied as he blocked two attacks from two Beowulf's, "Ozpin said we needed to get a relic from the temple then return to the cliff right?" Akatsuki asked Aqua, as he blocked another attack with the left sword and made two quick slashes with the right sword, and downed two of the Beowulf's. "Yeah he did. But what's that got to do with this huge pack of Beowulf's?" Aqua asked as she jumped around dodging attacks and firing of a few shots downing more Beowulf's. "Give me your hand." Akatsuki told Aqua, as Aqua grabbed Akatsuki's hand he spun around throwing Aqua past all the Beowulf's, and in the direction of the temple, "You go grab that relic and get back to the cliff!" Akatsuki shouted to Aqua. "You can't be serious I'm not Lea..." Aqua called back to Akatsuki as, "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! NOW GO!" Akatsuki shouted to Aqua, as he charged the Beowulf's and attacking in full force. "You better not leave me you big oaf!" Aqua shouted to him, as she turned to run with a small stipple of tears falling from the corner of her eyes. "Good she got away." Akatsuki said to himself as he received a cut to his right arm as a Beowulf clawed at him drawing blood. "That stung a bit you little shit." Akatsuki shouted at the Beowulf as it growled back at him, as he brought both blades around for a dual slash, as another Beowulf slashed at his right arm again leaving a cut. "How many more of you are there?" Akatsuki asked as he saw what looked to be more than there was before. "Looks like you're having some trouble." The voice said, "I told you that you will require my help again." The voice continued, as Akatsuki stood surrounded by Beowulf's. "I know I promised I'd never do this again..." Akatsuki said as he took both Katana's and slammed them together at the hilt, turning them into a single sword, causing a bright red aura to appear. "So you have finally decided to accept my power again." The voice says, "Only for the moment, then I'm taking over." Akatsuki replied as a white mask appeared over his face with red tribal markings, with his eyes glowing red, "We shall see about that." The voice replied as Akatsuki's body began to move. "It feels so nice to be back." The voice cackled as he looked at the Beowulf's, "If I may introduce myself, I am Azuma, of the three Grimm Warriors." Azuma said as he charged the Beowulf's with the double bladed Katana, laughing menacingly as the Beowulf's all howled back and charged as well.

Back at the temple ruins Sandy, and Gabby were standing around getting ready to head back to the cliff.

"Hey sis look at all those birds."Gabby said as she pointed to a large group of birds scattering from one particular area. "Something must have spooked them." Sandy replied as they started to make their way back to the cliff, when Aqua came bursting out of the bushes and tripped over a root and fell in front of both Sandy, and Gabby.


	6. Fight for Survival

RWBY team S.A.G.A (6)

Chapter 6

At the temple ruins Sandy and Gabby were standing around getting ready to head back to the cliff.

"Hey sis look at all those birds."Gabby said as she pointed to a large group of birds scattering from one particular area. "Something must have spooked them." Sandy replied as they started to make their way back to the cliff, when Aqua came bursting out of the bushes and tripped over a root and fell in front of both Sandy, and Gabby. "Hey there Aqua what's the hurry?" Gabby said as she bent over looking down at Aqua. "Akatsuki he's..." Aqua stopped as she started to tear up, "He told me to get a relic from the temple, and he's still fighting a huge pack of Beowulf's." Aqua finished as she hurried to grab a relic, that looked like the one Sandy and Gabby grabbed. As Aqua grabbed the relic she started to run back in the direction she came from, as Sandy grabbed her by the shoulder, "Hold on their Aqua. I'm pretty sure Akatsuki wouldn't want you to run back there and be in danger." Sandy said as she held onto Aqua's shoulder then looked back at her sister Gabby, "Yeah I bet he's already taken care of those Beowulf's." Gabby said excitedly looking at Aqua. "Let me go I have to go back. I can't leave him alone." Aqua shouted trying to get herself loose from Sandy's grip. "That's that spirit. Now let's make our way there as well." Gabby shouted as she started leading the trio back to the cliff. As they walked towards the cliff, unknowingly to them a Grimm creature stalked them

Back at the clearing where Akatsuki was left at a battle still raged.

"You're going to have to try harder than that." Azuma shouted as he blocked one of the Beowulf's, as he grabbed the arm of the Beowulf and threw it into a nearby tree killing it. "I must give the boy credit this body can withstand more punishment and use more of my power than the previous." Azuma thought aloud as he slammed a fist into a nearby Beowulf sending it flying into another one. "Well this was fun, but I grow tired of you all." Azuma said as he held the dual Katana parallel in front of him, as a black aura surrounded him. "Now..." Azuma paused as he lowered head, "Stop" Akatsuki shouted from inside. "DISAPPEAR." Azuma shouted as he lifted his head, and the black aura engulfed the area around him then dispersed leaving trees burning and the ground charred black. "Now then where are some stronger opponents to fight?" Azuma though aloud looking around the now charred surroundings, as Akatsuki's body jerked violently, as the left eye started glowing blue. "So you think you can control all this power now?" Azuma spoke, "No but! I'm not letting you run wild." Akatsuki replied, to Azuma. "So you still can't control this power yet." Azuma said, "Not like it matters your friend is probably dead already. What were you thinking letting her go by..." Azuma cut himself short as a scream could be heard in the distance. "And there's the scream of fear, and death. Looks like she's gonna be dead soon enough, all because of you." Azuma started to laugh, as the once blue eye started to change color back to red. "No I." Akatsuki spoke as his voice was drowned out, "Well it was nice chatting, but I don't want to miss the bloodshed." Azuma said as both eyes glowed red again. "This time I'll make sure to kill her if she doesn't die." Azuma said as he ran through the forest towards the scream.

Back with Aqua, Sandy, and Gabby who were running through the emerald forest back towards the cliff, with their chess pieces in hand.

"Hey Guys do you hear something?" Gabby asked Aqua and Sandy as they continued through the forest. "I didn't ..." Sandy was cut shirt as pincer came crashing through the trees forcing Sandy to jump back, as Deathstalker came crawling towards them. Taking a glimpse at their surroundings Aqua, Sandy, and Gabby ran towards the ruins by the cliff side as Sandy ran off to find a higher Vantage point. As Sandy was making her way to a good vantage point Gabby ran head on at the Deathstalker, and dodge to the left as it swung its left claw at her, while she fired a few dust spells at it. While the beast was busy looking at Gabby Aqua hit it from its blind side putting a few rounds from her guns into it as, as the beast swung hard with its right pincer knocking out a few stone pillars, causing Aqua to jump backwards to stop herself from getting hit by the falling ruble. As Sandy continued running up a flight of stairs till she found a window, Aqua and Gabby continued harassing the Deathstalker, "This should be good for now." Sandy told herself as she readied her rifle and started to put shots down range into the Deathstalker, "How do you like that." Sandy said aloud as she landed a shot into one of the beast's eyes, causing it to stagger backwards and swing its right pincer backwards catching Gabby by surprise as she was sent flying into a pillar and collapsed onto the ground. "GABBY!" Sandy screamed while watching her sister slam into the pillar as rubble fell around her Sandy fired of three quick shots which all slammed into the same spot on the beast causing it to let out a loud screeching noise, as a few pieces of the bone plate fell of leaving a crack. "Aqua grab Gabby and get her away from here." Sandy yelled as she fired a round at the Deathstalker, as she ejected the clip to put a new magazine in. "Alright but I'll be right back." Aqua yelled back as she ran over to Gabby. As Aqua grabbed Gabby the Deathstalker crawled over towards Sandy's position as it rammed into the ruined building causing it to fall. As the building started to collapse Sandy jumped from the window to get away, but before she could land the Deathstalker snapped its tail backwards hitting Sandy and sending her flying through the air as she rolled to a stop when she hit the ground. As Sandy rolled to a stop, Aqua and Gabby charged back at the Deathstalker from Both sides. As Aqua closed in she jumped over the Deathstalker's claw as it swung to try and hit her, as she was in the air she put a couple shots into some of the exposed areas she could hit earning a screech from the beast as it crawled backwards. As Gabby charged from the opposite side dropping low and sliding beneath the Deathstalker slicing at it from its underbelly. "Karma's a bitch." Gabby said as she slid under beneath the Deathstalker. As Gabby started to run away the Deathstalker swung its claw at her again hitting her and sending her flying into Sandy knocking both of them on the ground. As Aqua started to run towards the Deathstalker she watched as Gabby slammed into Sandy knocking them both into a nearby pillar. As Sandy and Gabby collapsed to the ground Aqua screamed as she ran over to both of them as they lay on the ground barely moving. As Aqua made it over to them she tried helping both of them to their feet so they could get away, "Come on you two we gotta get moving before that thing gets closer." Aqua said hastily as the Deathstalker closed in for the kill.

In a dark place kneeled Akatsuki with a single ray of light shining down on him as he kneeled in a place filled with water.

"What was I thinking using Azumas' power I'm so STUPID." Akatsuki said as he slammed a fist into the water causing a ripple, "I should have never used it; because of me Aqua may die." Akatsuki continued to talk to himself as he slammed his fist back into the water with even more force. As Akatsuki kneeled in the water berating himself for being stupid, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. "Go away." Akatsuki said to whoever was tapping him on the shoulder. After a few moments the person tapped him on the shoulder again, causing Akatsuki to grab the persons hand then spin around with his free hand clenched into a fist ready to punch whoever had tapped him, only to have the person spin Akatsuki then throw him over onto his back looking up at the now blue sky. "Now is that anyway to say hi to your grandfather young man." The person spoke as; Akatsuki tilted his head backwards to see his grandfather, standing above him.


End file.
